1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a temporary bridge intended to the crossing of gaps, particularly for the passage of pedestrians, vehicles or other mobile equipment.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Such bridges enabling the crossing of a breach by means of one or more bridge elements assembled the ones with the others are known.
However, the transport and the deployment of these bridge elements require the use of a system for placing the bridge elements. The deployment system of these bridge elements is thus particularly complex to take into account both the significant dimensions of these bridge elements but also the useful surface area that presents the frame of the system for placing the bridge elements. Particularly, this system requires a launching frame enabling to deposit the assembled bridge elements forwards from the system.
Moreover, dimensions of the bridge elements require a released ground to allow their deployment.
A preparation of the ground by qualified operators can thus be necessary to be done before the bridge deployment, particularly, as an example, when wooded zones are adjacent to said breach to be crossed.
In addition, the rolling track of these bridge elements is likely to receive one or more heavy vehicles. This rolling track is thus rigid and integral with each bridge element. It can be, by way of example, carried out in steel, wood or composite material. This rolling track leads to increase the total weight of the bridge to be transported.
However, when the bridge elements are of dimensions higher than the launching frame, the weight of the bridge elements thus assembled must be compensated by the weight of the system for placing the bridge elements in order to avoid a possible imbalance of this one during the bridge taking down. The vehicle must have an adapted frame and is not very movable on rough ground.
Finally these prior art crossing systems are not autonomous and require the presence of service personnel which is then particularly exposed and vulnerable, for example, in conflict zones.
It would be thus interesting to have a compact and likely to be remotely deployed autonomous crossing structure.